American Daioh
by Silencemybrother
Summary: A strange exchange student comes to the girls high school
1. Chapter 1

**A young woman came out of the air port. This woman had green piercing eyes and long blond hair, the style impossible to tell from her Hoodie's hood up, she had a slightly over weight build and looked to be 5'9.**

**"So this is Japan." She said her baggage in a small cart the airport let her have. 'Well I better get to the apartment my parents rented' she thought to herself as she came down the street, luckily not that far away.**

**She went and walked through the doors and walked to the manager.**

**"Sir, i am Stacy French and I believe my parents rented an apartment and told you I was going to be picking up the keys? I would like them now." Stacy said to the manager.**

**The manager looked to the girl and said "do you have the forum?"**

**"What do you think? Of course I have the forum." She said handing the papers to the manager.**

**"We'll then, I hope you enjoy your apartment" he said giving her the keys "189 it's bottom floor" he added.**

**Stacy grabbed the key and began to make her way to the room. After around five minutes she made it to her room and opened the door, the room was relatively plain but it contained all the basic necessities stove, bed, sink, and a bathroom.**

**The room even included, although small, a tv.**

**"Well there is all that I need here so... I better make myself at home!" She said out loud in English. She then took out of the cart a suit case and put the clothes in the dresser and put some pop in the refrigerator she then took out a very special price of clothing, a black hooded robe, and took it and hanged it up in the closet. She then took off her hoodie, reveling a upside down pentagram necklace. 'Wow this place is warm, probably don't want to turn the air conditioning on for profit reasons' she thought to herself.**

**She went and sat on the bed and took out a little book and started reading. Suddenly a woman with white hair and red eyes appeared, she looked youthful and beautiful.**

**"Interesting book" the demon said.**

**"Yep, what the reason you have blessed me with your presence Zelarla?" She asked.**

**"We'll I am your guardian, and I came to see what Japan is like." Zelarla said setting down on the bed next to Stacy.**

**"Can't you come when ever you want?" Stacy asked closing and putting the book aside.**

**"The powers of hell give very little time for breaks" the demon said sadly.**

**"We'll at least now you have a chance to see it with me" she said trying to cheer the demon up.**

**"So your going to the Japanese high school in this area, who's your home room teacher?"**

**"Someone named ms. Yukari, what sucked is I'm going to have to wear a uniform, and I heard even in winter they make you wear skirts!" Stacy said annoyed by Japan's strict school dress code.**

**"We'll then I guess you will just get through it" said the demon. The demon disappeared and Stacy decided to read the novel which kept her attention until 10:30. 'Oh shit' a thought came to her mind 'I have school tomorrow!' She quickly stopped reading the book and started to go to sleep...**

**The next mourning she awoke to an alarm clock. 6:15 it read.**

**Stacy got up out of bed and put on the school uniform that she hated with a passion and brushed her hair. She then went and got some milk and peanut butter out of the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk.**

**She sat down at the table and took the spoon and scooped out the peanut butter which she ate and washed it down with milk. She then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and basically did the rest of the the stuff everyone does in the mourning.**

**After taking the keys and getting her book bag every thing was a blur. She then regained consciousness walking into the high school. She remembered that the homeroom number was 125 so she just kept walking until she found it and then walked in.**

**"Let me see your homework yomi!" Tomo said sounding desperate.**

**"Idiot no! I take your crap every day, can you please just do your own homework and huh..." Yomi says as the westerner walks into the class room.**

**"Hey she must be the exchange student ms. Yukari was talking about" Said Osaka.**

**"Do any of you know the seating arrangements, or wear I should sit?" Stacy asked.**

**"It where ever you want- hey I bet we could become great pals" Tomo said responding to Stacy.**

**"Well thank you, I..." Stacy is cut off by yomi.**

**"For the love of the gods don't set next to her, her... her idiocy causes people to go insane, I should know. She said in a very desperate and concerned voice.**

**"You can sit next to me" Said Osaka.**

**"Thanks, but... I think I will sit by my self" says Stacy as she find a desk in the corner.**

**"All right then" says Osaka.**

**"Aw I only bother yomi with coping homework" Tomo said.**

**"Tomo, no I don't think you get it. You have no common sense!" Yomi said infuriated by Tomo.**

**"We'll for now on I plan to at least have some common sense." Tomo proudly stated. Yomi face palmed.**

**An older woman with wavy hair entered the class room and wrote her name on the board; ms Yukari**

**"Hello class, today if you haven't noticed we have a new class mate from America, she is in the student exchange program" Yukari said with a smile reaching for her board "ms Stacy... French, well ok then you have already taken a seat so class will begin,please turn in your books to page 354..."**

**Yukari continued to do her class on English, which not surprisingly Stacy did well at, the rest of the class struggled through the boring lectures ms Yukari gave out about English until the bell finally rang for Stacy's next class; physical education.**


	2. Chapter 2: hallucinations and pedophiles

Chapter 2

Stacy went and took up her books and put them in her book bag. She proceeded to walk out of the class room to the gym. As she was walking a strange man with a gaping mouth came and started breathing heavily while staring at her.

"So... So your the exchange student such a fine specimen" mr Kimura said. Stacy's eyes twitch and she backs away.

"What...w-what the hell is this... This... Thing?" She said extremely creeped out by the perverted man.

"You have a very nice legs..." The pedophile said looking at her legs. 'Damn I hate these uniforms' she thought to her self 'Zelarla!'

The demon appeared, but only Stacy saw her, Osaka and Sakaki who had heard the disturbance had came. While the rest of the students didn't see her Osaka felt her presence.

"Disgusting creature! Begone!" The demon said penetrating the mans thoughts.

"Ah a ghost, a very attractive ghost..." Mr Kimura said. Sakaki looked confused and thought that mr Kimura had finally lost it, while Osaka was trying to figure out who made that voice.

'Oh for the love of satan!' The demon thought, the demon then manipulated his thoughts making him think he was being chased by police.

"Wait officer I can explain!" He said while running down the hallway like a lunatic.

"Where did that voice come from?" Osaka asked.

'Oh shit she must be more spiritually gifted than the rest of the school, quite gifted to sense Zelarla' she thought to herself.

"Osaka do you need to go to the nurse? I think you might be hallucinating" Sakaki asked concerned for her friend.

"No I'm sure that I heard a woman's voice, hey... Stacy did you hear it? I felt this presence and then this woman spoke, hey mr Kimura spoke of a "ghost" I am right" Osaka said.

Stacy thought for a moment "I think you might need to see the nurse"

"But... But" osaka said.

"Nope your coming with me" Stacy said. "Now you go to class I will take it from here" Stacy said looking at Sakaki.

"But it's your first day and I know the halls better" Sakaki said looking at Stacy.

"I'm doing this so you don't get punished, I can always write it off saying that I didn't know where everything's at" Stacy said . Sakaki instead of arguing decided to continue to class.

"Why do I even need a guide? I know these halls better than you!" Osaka said.

"Your hallucinating" Stacy said.

'Alright I better keep an eye on this girl, their is no telling what she could do without an experienced occultist looking after her." Stacy thought as she led Osaka to the nurses office

"Hey you know that happened while you were there, and it happens after he got really perverted; did you have something to do with that?" Osaka asked.

"As I said your hallucinating." Stacy replied.

" And You know you didn't answer my question" Osaka said annoyed by the reply.

"Fine then, no I had nothing to do with it and we are here now" Stacy said as she entered the nurses office with Osaka.

"Hello, My fellow student has been hearing voices so I brought her here" Stacy said to the nurse.

"Strange mr. Kimura had the same thing, except he recalls being chased by police" the nurse said.

Stacy chuckled "wait so that... Thing is a teacher?" Stacy asked the nurse.

"Sadly yes, he would have been fired along time ago but... We haven't gotten any new teachers to fill his place, so we keep him" the nurse said sadly.

"Lawsuits?" Stacy asked.

"None of the girls have ever complained to there parent, or the parents don't want to deal with him" the nurse replied while writing a slip of paper "turn this in to your teacher and they will understand."

"Alright, bye" Stacy said taking the paper and leaving.

"That's an interesting girl" the nurse said to herself.

Stacy walked down the hall way to the gym to find everyone playing basket ball.

"We'll I hope the rest of the day goes normal" she said to herself.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

For some reason it's harder for me to make longer chapters after the first chapter, I have no idea why but I'm going to try to make them longer

(usually I like longer chapters in stories I read but I don't know how you feel)

Tomo: hey author I have a question!

Author: what Tomo...

Tomo: why do you write about evil and dark topics

Yomi: maybe he wants to?

Author: right yomi! These are topics I love to write about and read about, so if you wonder why I write about that kind of stuff here's your answer!

Yomi: you know, your a very weird person.

Author: wouldn't have it any other way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stacy went and found the teacher ms. Minamo Kurosawa and gave her the note.**

**"You do know that you should be to class on time right? This better not turn into a everyday thing." Minamo said disappointed "but this note does excuse you, go join the girls" Minamo said to Stacy.**

**"Alright mam, won't happen again" Stacy replied and left to join the the girls in the basket ball game. Sakaki looked to see Stacy coming.**

**"Hey, how's Osaka doing?" Sakaki asked.**

**"Yah we heard from Sakaki here that she was having hallucinations, I want to know how she's doing!" Tomo said in a hyper voice.**

**"Well... To tell you the truth I don't know, but I imagine she's doing much better now." Stacy said with a smile to calm their worries.**

**'She must be a very good friend of that girl for them to care so much...' Stacy thought to herself.**

**"Well I just hope she doesn't go crazy and start thinking we are all demons and this is a video game and take a knife to start chopping us all up!" Tomo said creepily.**

**"Tomo only you could think of something so... So... Psychotic..." Yomi said annoyed by Tomo's immature jokes.**

**"I highly doubt that will happen..." Stacy said. **

**'As long as I keep an eye on her." Stacy continued in her mind.**

**"Let's stop all of this negative talk and play some basketball!" Tomo energetically stated. They all agreed and started to play a game of basketball.**

**American Daioh!**

**Classes went on as usual for the girls. After gym Osaka joined in the next class.**

**"Well the nurse said as long as I "wasn't hearing any more voices" I could go back to class" Osaka said looking at Stacy.**

**"I know you had to have something to do with that, that doesn't happen to me everyday" Osaka said attempting to hold back her anger.**

**Before Stacy could reply mr. Kimura walked through the door moth gaping as always.**

**Stacy turned pale white and refused to admit that mr .Kimura was her teacher for this class period.**

**"This is not happening... This is not happening" she repeated to herself with an eerie smile on her face. Kimura went to write his name on the board "open your books to page thirteen..." The rest was lost to Stacy she refused to admit that he was the teacher, and she stayed like that for the rest of the class.**

**"Umm... Stacy it's time to leave" Osaka said poking Stacy.**

**"Oh sorry I blacked out after a man entered the room" Stacy replied to Osaka.**

**"Oh that was..." Tomo was cut off by Yomi "for the love of the gods no! Your going to put her through a endless loop!"**

**"I better get going, bye nice meeting all of you" Stacy said with a smile.**

**"Bye" they all said as she went to her next class.**

**'Wait why didn't I continue to ask her about that incident" Osaka thought to herself 'oh well I will do it tomorrow.**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Author: hello everyone! I'm currently getting ready to finish a chapter of the exchange student tomarrow **


	4. The calm before the storm

**Chapter 4**

**Stacy went through the rest of the day with a large amount of success in most classes, the exception being Japanese class.**

**Stacey walked through the door with her bag and sat down in a seat and waited patiently for an assignment to be given to her before a loud voice.**

**"Why aren't you working on the daily work" the class room teacher yelled even though he was right next to her.**

**Stacey flinched, not only enraged by the mans obvious ignorance of her first day, but of the unnecessary yelling, nevertheless she kept a calm and respectful attitude.**

**"Sir it is my first day here, I'm sorry if there was something I am supposed to do that I do not know about, but I will remind you it is the teachers duty to introduce new students to the classroom and its day to day routine.**

**"Are you talking back to me?" The stuck up teacher asked in furry. Stacy was extremely annoyed by this teachers stupidity but still only replied in a respectful tone.**

**"No"**

**"That's strange because I thought you told me a teacher what to do" he said making Stacey even more annoyed.**

**"I was just reminding you of your responsibilities..." Stacey said before getting interrupted the teacher grabbing her.**

**"Listen your going to be respectful. shut up and work on the work" he whispered into her ear.**

**"Then what is the assignment?" Stacey said venting some her anger into sarcasm.**

**"Ask your classmates." He said walking away to teach class.**

**Most of the day after that was boring to her and she hated most of the classes teachers, of course not as much as her Japanese teacher. in fact the only one she liked was ms. Yukari. After school was over she began her journey to her apartment, which actually wasn't much of a journey; it was only about a block away.**

**Stacy took out her keys and penetrated the lock hole to open the door. She then walked in and crashed on the bed.**

**"Japanese high schools are even more of an ass than mine back home was." Stacy groaned. "Ugh... I got to take off this damned uniform" Stacy said as she took it off reveling nothing but her bra and underwear.**

**"Much better" she said as turned in the news.**

**'Damn there is nothing on' she thought turning off the tv 'well better get that math home work done, it's not getting any smaller'**

**Stacy started to work on the homework, and around 5 hours later she was done.**

**'Well I better do my prayer' she thought to herself while putting away her homework. She then walked to the closet and took out her hooded black robe. She then proceeded to wear it and her upside down pentagram necklace. She then walked over to a little altar she made, lit two black candles and burned some incense.**

**For awhile she did a simple energy meditation before standing up and doing her prayer.**

**"Satan, thank you for giving me guidance in life... Hail Satan!" She prayed. She then extinguished the candles and incense and went to bed.**

**American Daioh!**

**Osaka packed up and started on her way to her families apartment.**

**'This was a really strange day. First that exchange student, then that voice, and then she said she had nothing to do with it. Interesting thing is I know she had to have something to do with that because of mr. Kimura's statement that he saw a ghost. I wonder why she wouldn't tell me the truth?' She thought as she walked down the street.**

**'Maybe... Maybe she is an alien sent to investigate our school, or she's a spy for a secret order. Maybe she works for... What's it called... The illuminati.' She thought as she walked through her families apartment door.**

**"Hi mom" Stacey said dropping her book bag on the floor.**

**"How was your day?" Her mother asked as she prepared dinner.**

**"It was decent, except I met a exchange student from America" Osaka knew better than to continue and tell about the kimura incident so she she made a conscious effort to keep it a secret from her mother**

**"Oh... Ok" her mother said a bit surprised by her daughters statement.**

**American daioh!**

**Stacey awoke to her alarm clock**

**'Damn it can't I sleep a little longer? No I'm not that lucky. Why did my parents even think sending me here would be bettering my education they are teaching me practical the same stuff. I just wish it was a little more exciting'**

**Little did Stacey know, the month ahead would be more than just exciting; it would be in the literal definition of the word: epic.**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Author: hello every one! The last few chapters have mainly been prologue and fluff, now the real story begins! Muhahamuhahahaha!**

**On a serious note, I actual wondered while writing this chapter if Japanese schools called their language class Japanese like how Here in good ol merica we call our language class English. I decided to take the risk.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Josh

**Chapter 5**

**Stacy, after finishing her mourning activities and eating some breakfast, grabbed her book bag and walked out of her apartment, making sure to lock her door and went on her way to school.**

**It was not long before she arrived on school grounds and walked through those doors that lead to ms yukari's room. Inside the first thing she noticed was a little pig haired girl talking to Osaka.**

**"You feeling better chiyo-chan? I heard you got a nasty cold." Osaka asked.**

**"Of course she's fine, she wouldn't be here if she wasn't" yomi said.**

**"What's with the kid?" Stacy asked.**

**"Hey I'm not a kid!" Chiyo said to Stacy.**

**"Sure you aren't" Stacy said sarcastically "how old are you kid?"**

**"Elven, and I'm not a kid!" Chiyo said defiantly.**

**"Whatever kid, hey osaka are you feeling better?" Stacy asked rhetorically.**

**" well I wasn't feeling bad at all yesterday day, I told you that I heard a woman's voice." Osaka said.**

**"You heard a woman's voice? That could have been anything Osaka." Chiyo remarked skeptically.**

**"We'll chiyo-chan, ask mr. Kimura, he heard it, and saw a woman." Osaka replied.**

**"Pft... Kimura's not in the right state of mind anyway, but it is interesting that you both heard the same voice and he saw a woman. Hmm..." Yomi replied.**

**'Damn, I got a person that could potentially blow my cover, better stop this quick!' Stacy thought as she mustered up some spiritual energy.**

**"Hey Stacy you were there tw..." Yomi was interrupted by a red headed teen with grey eyes walking through the door.**

**"This is ms Yukari's room, right?" He asked.**

**"Wait.. Another one?" Yomi sighed "yes come in".**

**Stacy as soon as the teen stepped in she knew he wasn't normal, so for curiosity sake, she opened her third eye.**

**'There. Is. No. Way.' She thought as the teen went to sit down. 'Thats... That's a Christian aura... But it's almost as strong as mine. This doesn't make sense, Christians aren't allowed to use magic, how does he have such a strong aura?'**

**"So what's your name? I'm Tomo" Tomo asked in her usual hyper attitude.**

**"Patrick Josh McCabe, but you can call me Josh Tomo" josh said will a smile.**

**"Hi, I'm Stacy French" Stacy said to Josh " so what brings you to Japan?"**

**"Well it's something my father wanted me to do" he said continuing with his almost painful-to-look-at smile.**

**'Ha, I see what you did there christian. I highly doubt that the average father would have his son go half across the world just "because he wanted me to". Your aura power tells me that your some special person that Yahweh decided to bless, or something like that, and when you said "father" you meant him.'**

**"Interesting, so McCabe... That's irish right, you from Ireland?" Stacy asked.**

**"Yep, let me guess; your from the states?" Josh asked.**

**Stacy could easily see through his facade, he knew that she was from America; probably he knew a lot about her.**

**"America you mean? Yah I'm from there" Stacy replied.**

**"Is there anything I should know about this school?" He asked.**

**"Yah it's boring" Tomo annoyed.**

**"Don't listen to her, she is insane; not to mention an idiot" yomi said while rolling her eyes.**

**"There is a pedophilic creatu... I mean teacher" Stacy said like it was complete normalcy to say something like that.**

**"Alright...then... I guess I will find a seat." Josh said awkwardly trying hard in his mind not to make any judgements of his situation. **

**The class began began to hear cursing and running. It got closer and closer until what looked like an winded woman with dark wavy hair; ms Yukari.**

**"...dammit... I'm... Not... Late" she said as she sat down in her chair to catch her breath.**

**A few moments later she decided to speak "blablabla I know we have another exchange student, and I'm not going through the whole process of telling you about him, ask him yourselves. So there! Happy now!"**

**The class just stared at her.**

**"Do pages 135-138. I'm done for the day" Yukari lazily said as she put her head on her desk.**

**Most of the classes before lunch she got through surprisingly well, considering how much she hated most of the classes.**

**Stacy was now entering her lunch class, coincidently the same lunch class as josh. Stacy sitting down at a desk to unpack her lunch was greeted by the ever painful smile of josh.**

**"May I sit here?" He asked in English.**

**"I don't see anyone else in it." Stacy replied in English **

**"Well alright then." Josh replied in English.**

**"So... What do you want from me?" Stacy bluntly asked.**

**"Straight to the point huh? Alright, I'm here to help, with you, investigate some strange astral fluxes that have been occurring." He said his face changing from a smile to dead serious.**

**"I highly doubt that's it." Stacy responded.**

**"Your right, god believes there is a conspiracy to overthrow satan as ruler of hell" josh said.**

**"And what does this have to do with heaven? After all this civil war at most would just weaken hell and make it easier on you to defeat us. What's your game?" Stacy replied with suspicion.**

**"Smart. You see the demon lord is using his demons to possess kids in this school" josh said cautiously.**

**"Any proof?" Asked Stacy.**

**"Knew you would ask me that, stay in your last class until 5:30, you'll get your proof.**

**"Hmm...Alright" she said skeptically "but there better be something and this not just be a trap."**

**"Alright then, hope you have a good day" josh said as his face morphed into that ever annoying smile.**

**'Damn that smile is annoying' Stacy thought to herself.**

**American Daioh**

**Osaka sat in her second to last class, day dreaming as usual. In this day dream she was in some sort of temple adorned with large amounts of satanic imagery. Of course Osaka having no clue of what they are continued into a room where she saw Stacy sitting in a desk appearing to take notes.**

**"Damn it! Why do I have to waste my night on some wild goose chase josh gave me" a voice sounding like Stacy came from nowhere spooking Osaka.**

**"I just hope whatever happens at 5:30 in mr karlines room is worth it." The voice said again.**

**"Nice place you have here" Osaka said trying to make conversation "what are you doing here Stacy?"**

**"How...how... How did you get into my astral temple!" The voice said in fury "get out!"**

**After that a shining white light erupted, pulling Osaka back into reality.**

**"Ms Osaka! Do you know the answer?" The teacher yelled.**

**"Chicken nuggets said a disoriented Osaka. Giggles could be heard around the room from her stupid statement.**

**The teacher face palmed and said "no I don't believe that is the answer, please try not to day dream.."**

**'Better stay here and see if what I heard in my dream happens, it was just so real' Osaka commented in her head.**

**American Daioh**

**Stacy looked at her watch '5:15, just 15 more minutes. It was then that josh showed up with his trademark smile.**

**"Alright we have fifteen minutes, make sure when they arrive to not feel any emotion at all and to hide your aura, no need to alert them of our presence" he said his face becoming a bit more serious looking.**

**"Alright I better see posessee's or forget working with me" Stacy said with suspicion.**

**"To be honest I don't want to work with you either so if it makes you feel better I'm suffering too" josh said showing a bit of his true feelings regarding the situation.**

**Stacy thought of saying something back but decided not to, it wouldn't make the situation better.**

**5:25**

**Five minutes until the arrival of the possessed they heard foot steps coming in there direction.**

**"They never come early, what is this." Josh asked as Osaka came into the room.**

**"How did she find out about this?" Josh asked, only a slight amount of his annoyance showing.**

**"I think she read my mind" Stacy said remembering when she heard Osaka in her head.**

**"Alright I want answers there is no way this is a coincidence!" Osaka demanded.**

**"Your halluc..." Stacy was cut off by Osaka.**

**"No! Don't give me that hallucinating bullshit! I want an answer josh."**

**Josh sighed "we are here to investigate the possession of students at this school."**

**"Thanks for being honest" Osaka said.**

**The class room door opened.**

**"What the hell are these humans doing here?" The demon possessed boy spoke demonically.**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Author: duh duh duh! Cliff hanger! Any ways thanks reading and as always if you see anything wrong or if you just want to praise me! Especially that!**

**Yomi: ever looked up the term narcissist?**

**Author: shut up yomi (gun shot)**

**Tomo: you killed yomi!**

**Author: yah, so?**

**Tomo: who will I copy homework off of now?**

**Author: Tomo... I think it's time you learned to... Copy off josh!**

**Yomi's corpse: (face palm)**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow Bolt

**Chapter 6**

**The group turned to look at the two boys.**

**"Uh... What's with those boys?" Osaka spoke calmly scratching her head.**

**"Oh them... Well guessing by their voice they are the demons we were sent to spy on until you RUINED IT" Stacy screamed at Osaka.**

**"Should we be worried?" Osaka asked still pretty calm.**

**"Well... The only thing they can do to us now is beat us up, or do a mental attack but me and josh are too strong for that to work" Stacy stated matter-of-factly.**

**"What about me?" Osaka asked.**

**"Your... Your special" Stacey said.**

**"Idiot humans! You think we haven't found a way past the barriers of reality yet? Idiots..." The demon said.**

**The room started to morph and distort, screams from two teenage boys could be heard as reality and the astral mixed in the room.**

**" nice place, like what you've with it" Stacy mockingly said.**

**"You dare mock me! You will pay for your impunity" the demon said shedding the boys body to revel a man with red eyes and black wings. The other one did the same.**

**"Ah a follower of lucifer I see, it will be nice banishing your evil from the face of gods creation" josh said with a blueish glow from his hands.**

**"As a disciple of satan, it is my duty to inform you that I have to take you in to custody, come quietl... Who am I kidding." Stacy chuckled "kick his ass!"**

**Flames sprout from Stacy's hands as she runs up to the demons, rapid firing fireballs. The combustible balls of flame rain down on on the demons, but they are able to block it with a shield of energy.**

**"Hahahahaha... That's the weakest attack I've se..." The demon was interrupted by a shard of ice piercing his abdomen. A chuckling could be heard from josh and Stacy.**

**"Who's laughing now demon" Stacy said with a smirk "bye bye." Stacy then merged her two fire balls together and released it in a giant blast, disintegrating the demon into dust.**

**"So um..." Stacy said while turning around to look at the other demon "you might want to suren..." Stacy was interrupted by a severe pain in her shoulder, her body soon began to feel cold and everything started to grow dark.**

**"S...shado... Shadow bol..." Was all she could say before she blacked out.**

**American Daioh**

**Stacy's eyes slowly opened. She saw she was in a small room slightly decorated with a cross and a picture of Mary.**

**"'Where the hell am I?" Stacy groaned. She attempted to get up but an overwhelming pain in shoulder kept her from getting up.**

**"Ow..." She groaned.**

**"So your awake huh? Welcome to my home Stacy" josh said coming into the room.**

**"Your... Home huh? What happened after I blacked out?" Stacy asked.**

**"Well, to be honest I got hit pretty hard. Apparently that demon was stronger than we thought" josh said taking a wet towel and applying it to her shoulder.**

**"Wait, why the hell am I in my underwear!" Stacy said feeling violated.**

**"Listen you we're wounded and I had to make sure you were okay, I hope I did not make you feel violated" josh said sincerely.**

**"Just... Just make sure it's around my injury" Stacy said " so how did you defeat the demon?"**

**"Well, don't thank me thank Osaka. She, after seeing you fall, thought you had died and... And sorta... Ripped the demon to peaces with her mind..." Josh said.**

**"Oh...ok, so where is she?" Stacy asked.**

**"Closer than you think." He said, his annoying smile coming back.**

**Stacy looked down from her bed to see a sleeping Osaka 'so cute' Stacy thought to her self.**

**"So what time is it?" Stacy asked.**

**"3:27 am... Don't worry I called the school and said you are sick, so just rest" josh said "just ring the bell if you need anything"**

**Stacy nodded as josh went out of the room.**

**"So how did the fight go" Zelarla asked as she appeared.**

**"Oh well we won, but I got injured. You know that reminds me, why weren't you there?" Stacy asked angrily.**

**"Sorry about that but there was a meeting I had to attend, so I assume you know about lucifers rebellion against satan?" Zelarla asked.**

**"he's turning his coat again? Ugh..." Stacy groaned.**

**"Yep, apparently he's gotten most of his fallen angels together and is possessing humans. Seeing what they did at the school they are going to try to get enough souls to permanently fuse the astral and reality together" the demon said.**

**"So... You see her?" Stacy asked, Zelarla looked down to see a sleeping Osaka, "she's... Unnaturally gifted in power"**

**"I see, what are you going to do with her?" The demon asked.**

**"I sorta thought about training her in magic, but I'm not sure if she has the discipline?" Stacy wondered.**

**"Well you won't know if you don't try?" Zelarla commented "anyways I have to go, satan is already having problems with terrorist attacks"**

**"Alright, I'm pretty tired so you can see me in the afternoon, or whenever I wake up" Stacy yawned.**

**The demon disappeared.**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Author hi everyone hope you like the new chapter, I also wish you a merry Christmas! **

**Stacy: merry Christmas!**

**Josh: merry Christmas!**

**Yomi: merry christmas...**

**Author: hey! You came back to life? it's a miracle!**


	7. Chapter 7: really? again Stacy!

**Chapter 7**

**Stacy awoke in her astral temple, complete with all her satanic imagery. The room seemed to be brighter than usual and had a feeling of happiness in the air.**

**"Wait, why the f**** am I here?" Stacey asked herself.**

**"Oh there is a very simple answer for that..." A figure said. This figure was blond haired and blue eyed with strong black wings, he had a muscular figure clothed in a white tunic.**

**"Damnit lucifer! I don't have time for games, so get out of my mind!" Stacey demanded.**

**"Oh, no games?" Lucifer said disappointed "Very well... To put it simply, I want you to join me. I can answer any questions needed." Lucifer stated very business like.**

**"First, how did you get here with out my demon or satan noticing that the mind of a high priestess was compromised?" Stacey asked annoyed.**

**"Oh well you see that shadow bolt you were hit with also had some mind breaching abilities, don't worry after your done sleeping it will wear off" he said calmly.**

**"Fine. Next question, why should I join you? It is wise never to trust a man who turns his coat often, plus your possessing teenage students; not cool" Stacey spat at lucifer.**

**"Well, I have a question for you. Have you ever wondered why satan chose a teenage kid that hasn't even got independence from her parents a priestess?" Lucifer stated "power? Perhaps, but not likely. Commitment? It's only been two years you have been a satanist. Hidden wisdom? Ha, don't fool your self kid. So what it is it? Or has the big guy not told you yet" lucifer mocked.**

**"I... I don't know..." Stacey said defeated.**

**"Alright, have you ever wondered how gods come to be? Or perhaps what kind of soul is required for godhood to be obtained? Of course you haven't, you think godhood is obtainable by all." Lucifer stated**

**"But... It is." Stacy shouted at lucifer.**

**"Not yet, the idiots Yahweh and satan agreed at the birth of creation that only a few souls could ever ascend to godhood, but I can change that... I can change it all." Lucifer said a smile appearing on his face.**

**"Still your possessing people!" Stacey snapped.**

**"The means justify the ends" lucifer stated.**

**"Even if this is all true... What does this have to do with me?" Stacey asked.**

**"You have the capacity for godhood, in fact I believe that girl and the Christian also have the capacity, so I know this is a lot to take in; you have three days to contact me. If you have failed to contact me by then I will consider you an enemy." Lucifer said business like. "Speaking of the girl, it appears you have a wonderful assortment of food awaiting you, remember my words when you awake... Remember your potential..." **

**Lucifers a last words echoed in her mind for a few seconds before she awoke to pancakes, pork chops, and milk on a breakfast-in-bed board.**

**"What is this" Stacy yawned.**

**"A apology, I had no idea what you were doing was so important. I.. I shouldn't had interrupted your mission" Osaka apologized.**

**"Thank you, but you didn't have to do this" Stacy said.**

**A slight blush appeared on Osaka's face "w-well I thought it would be best for you to have some food to help heal your injury" Osaka said.**

**"My injury is a lot better now, thanks thought" Stacey said with a smile "do you have any questions?"**

**"Not really, josh explained most of it, but I do want to know who that voice was at the school" Osaka said.**

**"We'll she's sorta my guardian demon, I think she will be..." Stacey was interrupted by Zelarla.**

**"Damn today was hard, I got a bunch of idiot panicking over lucifer rebellion, so how was your day" Zelarla said as she materialised "oh bad time I see..."**

**"No not at all, it's ok to reveal your self" Stacey assured Zelarla.**

**"Alright" Zelarla stated as she revealed herself to Osaka.**

**"Your a lot different than Josh's angel" Osaka said amazed.**

**"Well I am a demon" the demon replied to Osaka "I know a thing or too about angels, what was his name"**

**"Well he didn't say his name, all he said was he was the "redeemer", strange title I think" Osaka replied.**

**Zelarla froze "did... Did you say the redeemer?"**

**"Yah, why"**

**"He is the only angel ever to be redeemed... I can't believe that that is Josh's angel" Zelarla stated**

**"Why's that" Stacey asked.**

**"He's technically not an angel, just a gifted human that was granted anglehood by Yahweh. He's sorta special in the fact he is only allowed to protect other gifted people..." Zelarla replied**

**"Oh... Well I'm sorry I got into your affairs last night" Osaka said.**

**"It's alright, in fact it is good you did that because now you can have those powers of yours increased, that is if you want to of course" Zelarla replied to Osaka.**

**"Well those powers do seem cool, but I'm a bit... Well" a slight blush of embarrassment appeared.**

**"...Your scarred if something might happen to you" Stacy replied.**

**"I had always made up pretty good scary stories and stuff like that, I thought that if this would happen I would not care and I would be excited but I'm scarred of what could happen after seeing someone's body being took over and Stacy getting injured I realised it isn't a game..." Osaka sadly mumbled.**

**"Well we can stop those people and end lucifers insanity!" Zelarla cheered.**

**"Yes" a newly cheered up Osaka smiled.**

**"Why is that thing in here!" Josh demanded as he walked in "I don't what a demon to taint this place with sin."**

**"Aw... You didn't even ask how I felt..." Stacy mocked.**

**"Not. Funny" josh sternly stated "just get the evil spirit out"**

**"She not evil she's actually very nice" Osaka said defending Zelarla.**

**"So are psychopaths, until you see what goes on in there mind.**

**"I'm not a psychopath, that "god" you worship is" Zelarla snapped**

**"Alright calm down, listen if Zelarla promises not to do anything but talk will you let her stay?" Stacy asked kindly.**

**"No and if your demon doesn't comply I will have her exorcised" josh threatened.**

**"What's that mean?" Osaka asked.**

**"It means that she will forcefully be removed from reality and into hell. Of course she can come back to reality just not around here" Stacy explained.**

**"Well what is it?" Josh asked.**

**"I can't believe your so heartless and cruel when you show your true colors! Perhaps your the evil spirit" Osaka pouted.**

**"Don't try to guit trip me. I am good because I have been reborn with Christ as my savior!" Josh shouted.**

**Stacy painfully sat up and put on her school uniform.**

**"Fine If my demon leaves I leave." Stacy said as she struggled to walk from the dizziness in her head, after a few step she started to black out.**

**"Stacy please your not ready too..."**

**Stacy collapses.**

**"Not again..."josh sighed**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Author: hello everyone hope you like the chapter.**

**Stacy: author, zombie yomi Is annoying and stinks. Please get the cloning machine! I think she also is starting to get hungry *shivers***

**Author:so what if she's a zombie? That just means I don't have to give her pay or insurance benefits since she technically dead.**

**Stacy: you do know what zombies eat right?**

**Author: what? Just give her a mcfatties happy meal, she will be fine.**

**Stacy:...**


	8. Chapter 8: Goatman

Chapter 8

Josh reached down to touch the wound "I don't think this is an ordinary shadowbolt wound"

"What are you mumbling about! You made her do this, so pick her of and get her back on the bed!" Osaka said with anger in her voice.

"I said that I think we're dealing with a different kind of wound than what I thought we were dealing with" josh said loudly "now if you want her In bed help me"

"What about the wound is different?" Zelarla asked.

"Usually the wound rots, it didn't so I thought she just was that strong. Next, a depressive state comes the next day; this was not shown either. Finally, pale skin and weariness are the last symptoms; not shown either. My conclusion is we are dealing with something different. now Osaka help me get her on the table" josh said picking up the top part of Stacy while Osaka picked up the bottom.

"So, what are you going to do?" The demon asked josh.

"Go straight into her mind to find out what's going on" josh said as his eyes came in contact with zelarla.

"I'd like to go too" Osaka said.

"Sorry it's too risky, if anything happens in there I will need you to break my trance state, alright" josh said to Osaka.

"Ok, how will I know?" Osaka asked.

"If I stop chanting, then something's happened" josh said as he took a special cross out of a drawer.

"neque duas animas in unum dominum nostrum formare" he started to chant sitting down while focusing all his energy on Stacy.

"What language is he speaking in?" Osaka whispered to the demon.

'Latin' The demon said telepathically.

"What's he saying?" Osaka whispered her question.

'Lord form our two souls into one' she thought again to Osaka.

After around five minutes of chanting, josh finialy entered Stacy's mind.

American Daioh

Appon finding himself within Stacy's mind josh was repulsed by all of the satanic signs, but managed to contain his composer.

After walking down some of the halls he could here two people arguing, one was Stacy, the other had a charismatic vibe too it but also an unsettling feeling.

"Stacy!" Josh yelled but had no response. After a few more minutes of traveling he finials came into view of Stacy and lucifer.

"I see you have a visitor" lucifer said with a smartass look on his face.

"What are you doing Stacy!" Josh said with anger.

"That wound is actually just a way for this pyscho to get in my mind" Stacy said "this is the second time and he is trying to make me join his cause."

"Stacy, your word usage disappoints me" lucifer said as he shook his head "I believe the term is psychopath. And I'm not one for I care for the safety of the human race."

"I don't care, I think it's time you met a friend of mine" josh said with a smile. Then, crashing through the ceiling, an angel appeared. This angle had a steel breast plate with heavy leather boots and gloves, his wings were a mysterious gray color and his face was hidden by a steel helmet.

"Ohhh... I'm so scared, what possibly could I do against the redeemer!" Lucifer said with theatrics that would make any actor worship him "oh right I'm a god." After lucifers comment a super sonic blast of air blasted the redeemers arm off.

"You... Your no g... God" the redeemer stuttered.

"Right, god would have killed your first born right in front of you and have you slowly die from blood loss, laughing at you as your life blood is drained from your veins" lucifer said walking over to the redeemer "I don't."

"NO!" Josh screamed as he summoned a blizzard with a hail flying around.

"NO ONE WILL KILL AARON!" Josh said in a demonic echo voice, his eyes glowing an eerie blue "no one..."

"How does it feel? The power you wield now is that of a god, all you need is to join me" lucifer said as the hail bounced off of his aura.

"I will never join your group of demons, I'm better than you; I'm God's chosen" he said still in that demonic voice.

"You practically are a demon now. why have faith when you can decide what's going to happen?" lucifer asked josh.

"God will win in the end" josh replied.

"I disagree with that" Stacy said to josh "Satans better, have you even met him? He's awesome to behold" Stacy said to Josh.

"So is gods glory" Josh replied.

"Nope I'm pretty sure I'm better than Yahweh" a goatman in a black robe said.

"Wait what" Stacy and Josh said at the same time.

"Satan..." Lucifer said.

"Oh yes where are my manners; I'm satan nice to meet you sheep"

"Did you just call me 'sheep'?" Josh asked.

"I figured it would be ok if I called you that since that's whats your 'big daddy' calls you. Also thank you for that fireworks show, I wouldn't had found out lucifer was here otherwise" Satan said.

"He's got a great sense of humor doesn't he?" Stacy asked.

"My child let me take care of this" satan said to Stacy as he walked towards lucifer.

"Lucifer my old pal, how about you put down your FUCKED UP, ANNOYING, ASSINE, REBELLION and start working on overthrowing heaven, hmm?" Satan asked lucifer.

"No, instead you die" lucifer said with a straight face. It was shortly after that a supersonic blast of air threw Satan across the room.

"So you wanna play hard ball" satan said standing up, let's play..." Satan said as several rocks started to levitate "bring it!"

American Daioh

It had been almost 3 hours Osaka had been waiting, always making sure there was Josh chanting. Osaka was sitting in a chair, drinking the soft drink she went to get when suddenly: josh stopped speaking.

"Oh wait, he didn't tell me what to do" Osaka said "can you tell me"

"Hmm... Just tell him it's time to wake up" Zelarla said to Osaka.

"That's... It?" Osaka said confused.

"Yep I believe so" Zelarla said.

Osaka nodded and walked over to Josh "hey it time to wake up" she said.

Josh eyes shot open, causing Osaka to jump for a second. Josh stood up, stretched, then yawned.

"That was interesting" josh said.

"What happened?" Osaka asked "is Stacy dead?"

"No no, she's ok." Josh answered.

"Well what happened?" Zelarla asked.

"Stacy has been getting visits from lucifer, and thanks to your boss, he was driven out" josh answered.

"What is going to happen next?" Osaka asked.

"Stay tunned next week for more american Daioh!" A voice said.

"What the hell was that?" Zelarla wondered.


	9. Chapter 9: let's duel!

Chapter 9

"Well I think that you should be trained" josh said to Osaka "come on, I will train..." Josh was interrupted by Zelarla.

"Maybe you should let her have a choice in the matter, maybe she wants Stacy?"

"I sorta want Stacy... Don't take it personally..." Osaka replied.

"Yah she wants me!" Stacy said as she woke up, causing josh and Osaka to jump.

"Wait you were asleep, how did you know what we were saying?" Osaka asked.

"Josh's lovely soul-meld spell just happens to have a side affect of giving us a telepathic link" Stacy explained.

"I didn't know that..." Josh said.

"That's because you aren't as qualified as me to teach Osaka" Stacy said smugly.

"I agree with Stacy" Zelarla said.

"Of course you do your her guardian demon" Josh said annoyed.

"I wouldn't recommend her if I didn't know she could handle being a teacher. Josh, your good but, your not as good as Stacy" Zelarla commented.

"Anyways I want Stacy to teach me, so if she's the one I want I think that I should get her as my teacher" Osaka said attempting to break up the argument.

Instead of hearing Osaka's advice Stacy came up with a way to see who is the better magic user.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"How? You want josh to go to the astral realm and do it? We don't have time for that!" Zelarla commented.

"No we will do what those demons did, we will mix reality with the astral!" Josh said energetically, causing Stacy and Osaka to look at him.

"Are you ok... It's not like you to be that energetic..." Stacy said.

"Um... I was?" Josh asked.

"Yeah anyways, that's a good idea. I bet Zelarla can be used as the channeller" Stacy replied.

"Wait! I want Stacy!" Osaka shouted in vain.

"I accept" Josh said with a grin.

As soon as Josh accepted Stacy's request for a duel Zelarla started to vent astral energy into the surrounding area.

"Ready Stacy" Josh said as he began to charge up his ice spell.

"Of course" Stacy said as two balls of flame emitted from her hand.

"GO!" Zelarla shouted.

Stacy began by rapidly firing her fireballs in a machine gun like fashion. Josh retaliated by pulling up several walls of ice, all of which were destroyed by Stacy's fireballs.

'Damn it! I can't get through his defense and he can't get through my offense, this will be a stalemate if this continues' Stacy thought to herself.

"I can hear you" josh said as he hurled a giant ice ball at Stacy.

Stacy, thinking as quickly as possible, up lifted a large wall of rock, which weld up strangely well to the ice boulder.

"Hey your using a spell outside your element! Not cool!" Josh shouted.

"No rules" Stacy shouted back.

Josh smiled 'no rules huh? Let me try that one thing I did with... Oh right she can read my thoughts'

"Yep" Stacy said.

'Doesn't matter I have to do it.'

Josh started focusing all of his energy and rage into recreating his former blizzard. Ultimately he created a strong snow storm, but not anything stronger.

'Hmmm... interesting, but I think I can replicate your 'berserker' state better than you can' Stacy chuckled.

Stacy then began to create a inferno that cloaked her in flame.

'I hope this works...' Stacy thought. Stacy then started to open her third eye, it was then that her flames raced stronger and there color changed to blue.

"Pft... I'm waitin..."

Josh was interrupted by a shout from Stacy "SUPERNOVA!"

A strong blast of the blue flame almost blasted josh apart, thankfully Osaka intervened.

"Stacy! Please stop! If you would have listened I told you that you could be my teacher" Osaka shouted.

"Osaka... Alright" Stacy said calming down. The blast faded as the room returned to normal.

"The winner is Stacy, she one do to the fact that her attack would have killed Josh" Zelarla said.

"Stacy, I can't believe you almost killed me!" Josh said with hatred in his voice.

"Ah ah ah" Stacy said with a grin "love thy enemy, remember?"

"Right..." Josh said annoyed.

"Stacy why did you almost kill josh?" Osaka asked.

"Eh, part of it is because of the fact he was an ass to Zelarla, the main reason is that I was trying to do his godmode thing" Stacy explained.

"Really? I saved you from lucifer" Josh said disappointed.

"No, satan saved me from lucifer" Stacy replied.

"Without me he never would have found you" Josh said.

"Fine..." Stacy said, admitting defeat.

"So when do you think you will train me?" Osaka asked.

"Sometime over the weekend" Stacy replied.

"Since your feeling better, perhaps you should go back to school, I have all your home work right here" Josh said as he laid a stack of homework down.

"Thank you..." Stacy said bitterly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Stacy: thank you author for killing zombie yomi and making a clone.

Author: well I'm sure going to miss that extra money I was making when I didn't have to pay her wages... Sadly she had problems acting, and at one point she tried to bite me... So well I had to put her down.

Stacy: so our safety doesn't concern you at all, all that matters to you is money and your safety? Talk about selfishness.

Author: of course! Money is the most important thing.

Stacy: money can't buy you happiness.

Author: but it can buy me things that make me happy.

Stacy: sure, just keep thinking that.


End file.
